


You're a wizard Harry- I'm a wot?

by dekuwu_1, Jonmartinbrainrot



Series: Chosen idiot London folk [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwu_1/pseuds/dekuwu_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonmartinbrainrot/pseuds/Jonmartinbrainrot
Summary: Check end notes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, still deciding lol - Relationship
Series: Chosen idiot London folk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194743
Kudos: 4





	You're a wizard Harry- I'm a wot?

*Insert fic*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So me and Jonmartinbrainrot are currently working on a story lol, so um,,, see you when we update!! For now, you should check out the first fic of the series; You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?
> 
> We just posted the first chapter, so it's up!
> 
> And although the first fic is a crack fic, we're still unsure if this one will be too, but either way if you haven't you should check out the magnus archives, it's a really cool podcast and it's on spotify!!
> 
>  **Edit (3/16/21):** Hey guys, so we mentioned in other fics, but because of our schedule, for now we'll only be working on _Just Monika_ and _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_
> 
> Here's the schedule!:
> 
> Monday: N/A  
> Tuesday: N/A  
> Wednesday: _Just Monika_  
>  Thursday: _You're an avatar, Jon. I'm a wot?_  
>  Friday: N/A  
> Saturday: N/A  
> Sunday: N/A
> 
> We so sorry and we hope to start working on more, but with out adding too much stress it'll be like this for now. 
> 
> We do hope to see you soon, but for now stay safe and we appreciate all of you! <3


End file.
